Little Talk
by mayarizhu
Summary: "Jangan menangis, kau membuat rambutku basah. Kau tak bisa merelakan kepergian Rengoku? Sudah satu bulan berlalu dan kau masih bersikap seperti bocah." GiyuuTan. Drabble/Short Fic. RnR? Thank you.


_Disclaimer : Kimetsu no Yaiba milik Gotouge Koyoharu_

_Warnings : Canon Universe, OOC, short fic, hints shounen-ai, typo, alur kecepetan/?_

_Halo, entry ff kedua di fandom KnY dengan (lagi-lagi) pairing GiyuuTan. Lagi semangat ngetik soalnya ^^ Makasih sudah mampir, kritik dan saran dengan senang hati saya terima. Selamat membaca._

_._

_._

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Giyuu-san. Sebenarnya kau tak perlu menggendongku, aku masih bisa merangkak pulang ke kediaman Shinobu-san. Kau bisa menurunkanku sekarang."

"Aku lebih senang jika kau tutup mulut."

Sepasangan lengan berbalut haori motif hitam dan hijau kotak-kotak melingkari leher Tomioka Giyuu sepanjang perjalanan menuju kediaman pilar serangga, Shinobu Kochou. Kamado Tanjirou terlalu keras berlatih hingga tubuhnya tak mampu bergerak. Otot dan persendiannya belum siap digunakan untuk latihan berat setelah masa pemulihan, namun Tanjirou diam-diam menyelinap pergi dari ruang perawatan. Beruntung Zenitsu dan Inosuke tidur pulas sehingga Tanjirou bisa kabur dengan mudah. Para penghuni Butterfly Estate sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing. Tanjirou sempat melihat Kanao Tsuyuri yang sedang menikmati teh bersama Aoi Kanzaki di halaman belakang yang menghadap kolam.

Setelah menyelesaikan kunjungannya ke kediaman mantan pilar api, Rengoku Kyojurou—yang kini sudah tiada—Tanjirou tak langsung kembali. Anak itu memilih menyendiri, mendaki bukit dengan napas tersengal sementara salah satu tangannya memegang dadanya. Rusuknya terasa nyeri jika Tanjirou bernapas terlalu banyak. Tubuhnya belum pulih sepenuhnya namun Tanjirou merasa frustasi jika hanya berdiam diri di atas tempat tidur tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Setiap kali Tanjirou memejamkan mata maupun menatap langit-langit kamar, dia akan teringat pada sosok Rengoku. Dan hal itu akan membuat Tanjirou kembali menangis.

Zenitsu dan Inosuke tak berkomentar apa-apa jika Tanjirou sudah menarik selimut dan menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya di baliknya, lalu mendengar suara tangisan tertahan. Mau tak mau Zenitsu diam-diam ikut menangis karena suara isakan Tanjirou di telinganya terdengar begitu jelas dan menyakitkan.

"Setelah sampai rumah, mungkin Kochou akan memberimu hukuman. Dengan kondisi tubuh seperti itu aku tak yakin Kochou memberimu ijin untuk memulai latihan. Bocah berotak dangkal sepertimu memang lebih baik dihajar habis-habisan."

Langkah Giyuu lebar-lebar. Mereka menyusuri jalan setapak yang di kanan kirinya dipenuhi semak-semak dan bunga-bunga yang tumbuh liar. Tanjirou mencium aroma bambu yang segar dari kejauhan, bercampur dengan aroma bebungaan yang memenuhi indera penciumannya. Tanjirou menggumamkan maaf pelan saat Giyuu setengah memarahinya. Kata maaf itu terdengar jelas karena Tanjirou berbisik tepat di telinga Giyuu. Uap hangat menerpa daun telinganya. Giyuu meremang.

Tanjirou menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara helaian hitam kelam milik Pilar Air. Wewangian khas seperti aroma pinus segar membuat perasaan Tanjirou lebih tenang. Sepertinya, Giyuu sangat merawat rambutnya. Pasti susah harus merapikan rambut panjang seperti milik Giyuu.

"Jangan menangis, kau membuat rambutku basah. Kau tak bisa merelakan kepergian Rengoku? Sudah satu bulan berlalu dan kau masih bersikap seperti bocah."

"Maafkan aku."

"Berhenti minta maaf. Tidak ada kata lain selain maaf? Aku bosan mendengarnya."

"Ma—af."

Giyuu menggeleng pelan, meski begitu dia tetap membawa Tanjirou di punggungnya. Orang-orang di sekitarnya selalu mengira bahwa Giyuu adalah sosok yang tidak peduli dengan orang lain. Anggapan mereka salah besar. Meski tidak terlalu kentara, Giyuu selalu memperhatikan dari kejauhan. Saat Kanroji Mitsuri tersenggol tubuh besar Uzui Tengen di markas pusat pembasmi iblis pada pertemuan para pilar untuk membahas hukuman yang pantas diberikan pada Kamado Tanjirou karena telah membawa iblis yang tak lain adalah adiknya, Kamado Nezuko, Giyuu refleks menangkap tangan Mitsuri—menahan agar tubuh gadis itu tak terbanting ke tanah. Namun yang paling utama, Giyuu bahkan rela melakukan seppuku untuk melindungi Tanjirou dan Nezuko.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, Tanjirou merasa dia berutang banyak pada sosok pria yang tengah menggendongnya. Tanjirou semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Bayang-bayang Rengoku-san melintas di kepalanya, lagi. Rengoku-san masih sangat muda. Lebih muda dari Giyuu, tapi pria itu mengorbankan nyawanya dalam misi untuk melindungi semua orang. Tidak ada yang lebih dikagumi Tanjirou daripada sosok Rengoku Kyoujurou.

"Rengoku-san... dia berniat menjadikanmu tsuguko-nya, kan? Awalnya aku berniat melatihmu dan menjadikanmu sebagai penerus Pilar Air, tapi entah bagaimana caranya, teknik pernapasanmu berubah menjadi Napas Api seperti Rengoku-san. Tapi, sekarang Rengoku-san sudah tidak ada."

"Soal itu, Rengoku-san memang pernah mengatakannya padaku. Tak perlu membahasnya, itu semua sudah berakhir. Aku tidak akan menjadi tsuguko siapa pun. Aku harus berjuang seorang diri."

Giyuu menghentikan langkahnya, berbicara dengan nada rendah ,"Aku tidak suka melihatmu menjadi begitu lemah dan sentimen karena kepergian seseorang. Jalanmu masih panjang, Tanjirou."

Tanjirou mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih, Giyuu-san."

**終わり**


End file.
